gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brazerian Armed Forces
The Brazerian Armed Forces was the unified military force tasked with the defense of the Republic of Brazeria. Descended from the hardy insurgent forces that gained Brazeria its independence in the decades preceding the Pendulum Wars, the Brazerians have always placed emphasis on the importance of maintaining a large, national military, similar to the Tyran beliefs of the military. Despite having fought several border conflicts with its aggressive neighbors, the Brazerian military wasn't exposed to all-out war until the outbreak of the Pendulum Wars in 79 B.E., when Brazeria joined the fascist Union of Independent Republics to combat the forces of the socialist Coalition of Ordered Governments. Having been thrust into the horrors of trench warfare in the opening years of the war, the Brazerians proved themselves as competent fighters, securing many victories against the COG. This was due in part to their rapid acceptance of modern technology, such as man-portable fully automatic weapons and the first air planes for military use. When the tank was developed after the first decade of war, the Brazerians were one of the first nations to adopt it and begin producing their own models domestically, with the tank eventually becoming one of the most important aspects of Brazerian military doctrine. After the surrender of the UIR, Brazeria was absorbed into the COG and its impressive armored and aircraft factories were retooled to produce COG equipment such as the Centaur light tank and King Raven helicopter. Unfortunately, soon after the armistice was signed, the subterranean species known as the Locust emerged in major cities all across the planet, including those in Brazeria. Luckily, Brazeria fared much better than most, its elite infantry and armored units managing to hold off Locust advances across most of their territory. Tragically, due to the loses the rest of the COG were suffering, the newly elected Chairman Richard Prescott was forced to reinstate the Fortification Act and ordered the destruction of most major cities and manufacturing sites via the COG's Hammer of Dawn orbital weapons systems. With the death of two-thirds of their population and the destruction of the majority of their infrastructure and industry, the Brazerians quickly began losing ground as they ran low on manpower and equipment and within four months of the Counterattack, the surviving military and political personnel were forced to flee to the Jacinto Plateau, abandoning what was left of their country. Over the next six years, what was left of the Brazerian military, now reduced to a handful of infantry and armored regiments and air wings and a dozen or so ships, was continuously whittled down as they were often used in major military operations such as the defense of important cities and the few manufacturing centers the COG had left or the occasional assault on Locust territory. By 7 A.E., the last fully Brazerian unit, the 274th Brazerian Infantry Regiment, was disbanded and its component units folded into other squads in the COG. As time went on and more Brazerians died fighting the Locust, it became more and more likely that the Brazerians as a people would soon cease to exist, and by the time the COG disbanded on Vectes only a couple thousand survived. Several of these Gears would later join the ragtag army sent to the island of Azura to assist Delta Squad in ending the war. With the Locust and Lambent dead, the COG quickly reformed and asked the various disparate groups of humans, Brazerians including, in joining them to help rebuild mankind. The Brazerians, embittered at the COG for destroying their homeland, refused, preferring instead to return to Brazeria and rebuild what they could. The rebuilding went slowly over the years as they had to balance food production, reproduction, and rebuilding all at once. It wasn't until 31 A.E., that this changed, when General Donald Berkeley and Colonel Colin Davis visited the Brazerian capital of Stagoszcz in an attempt to convince them to join their new Confederation of Ordered Governments, a breakaway state that encouraged humanist and democratic ideals as opposed to the more fascist policies of the reformed COG. While the Brazerians again refused to sacrifice their independence, they did see the Confederation as a viable trading partner, trading food for the valuable technology the Confederation had at its disposal, such as the highly advanced Fabricators and DeeBee robots. Upon acquiring DeeBees, they immediately began using them to replace their logistics personnel, sending them to serve as infantry and vehicle crews. It was around this time that the government instituted a mandatory conscription for all males aged sixteen and up whom were not currently engaged in vital occupations such as farming to serve a tour of at least two years and permanent assignment to a corps of reservists in the event of conflict. These two events worked together to create a massive boost in manpower for the Brazerians, allowing them to field a force of up to one and a half million men, one of the largest on the planet. Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:War of Nightmares Category:Unaware Survivors Category:Rebuilt Dreams